


Measuring

by lusentoj



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusentoj/pseuds/lusentoj
Summary: Gintoki & Hijikata drabble





	Measuring

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when sleep deprived, I'm posting it now as a gift for a certain sick someone but I'll lengthen/improve it later so it's no longer an eyebleed for the rest of you.

The practice sword was pulled out and Gintoki's fingers slid, pushed, forced their way into the cavity of that man's chest, blood pouring down his wrist, into his sleeve, running to pool at his waist, at which a blooming red grew moment after moment. His fingers gripped and pulled. Amid twitching muscles, breath fell short. His forearms felt hot, pulling free, and dimly the body fell to the ground in front of him, its legs and arms still quaking with the slight semblance of life. Dust swirled up, the grit clinging to his wet, outer clothing, to his hair.  
  
Hijikata blew out a mouthful of smoke, sweat running down the back of his neck.  
  
"You really..." he made as if to say, but upon Gintoki's leisurely removal of his belt, upon the pitter-patter of enemy blood falling from its collection at his waist to the battleground, he had already lost the thought.  
  
Later, much later, they've found a hot-spring bath (floorboards creaking, the only inhabitants being them and —) and Hijikata reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, muscled arms barely visible in the blue-black of the night. He misses, fingers touching at the base of his sweat-slick neck.  
  
"What's up?" Gintoki asks, the rise and fall of his voice characteristically non-existant.  
  
Difficult, low, quiet, "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Gintoki turns towards him and Hijikata's tentative hand (curled in self-consciousness, jolted from its resting-place) accidentally slides down his chest, and Gintoki startles.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't mean -- wait, what the hell'm I apologizing for, I bet that's the most action you've got all year!," says Hijikata, quick splashes under the thin moonlight. He feels heated, and turns and turns to look away, and in his scurry the towel on his head almost falls into the water. "I'm gonna go now, feelin' a bit dizzy, ha hahha".  
  
"What's wrong?" Gintoki begins, a grin slowly spreading itself as he traces his pointer finger and thumb up Hijikata's wet, captured arm, towards his shoulderblade. "We're here, alone, in a beautiful hot-spring," and here he quickly wraps his travelling arm around Hijikata, pulling him to his side, hips suddenly touching, "and after a really rough day, maybe someone let his hidden desires slip out."  
  
"My ass! I didn't even know y'fancied men!"  
  
"'Cause I don't. I only fancy Ketsu no Ana."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you forgot, her name is literally "ketsu" (butt), "no" ('s), "ana" (hole).


End file.
